Talk:PKP Pecheneg
WOW Wow. Just wow. Why was my PKP Peneneg page deleted. I just want to know. But then somebody makes the same page and nobody does a frickin' thing. PkedU2Fast 14:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Depends; most likely because it was based on the image from 402's twitter, which wasn't clear enough to make a definitive ID. 14:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm just sad I didn't get credit for the page's creation D:. PkedU2Fast 14:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) He should get credit for making the page anyways. (NOTE: im 1-10 but having sign-in problems) 21:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : Not necessarily; for example, I created the RCP userbox, but was told I couldn't claim credit for that later because it had been changed "significantly" (read: someone changed the image.) 22:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) i think it should be "PK Pecheneg" not "PKP Pecheneg" because the last P stands for Pecheneg HighbornBEN10 23:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) PKP Finally, Russia will use an appropriate LMG...RPD is outdated!HighbornBEN10 01:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) PKP Pechenang is redundant. Either make it PKP, or make it PK Penchenang. ^confirmed as "PKP Pecheneg":( i agree, naming fail on behalf of IW. HighbornBEN10 22:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) They should have dubbed it the "6P41" b/c thats its actual designation in the Russian Military. 01:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Modelling Error Is it "illegal" to say that IW modeled the weapon wrong? As it is a modern Russian machine gun, by default it has a right-side belt feed. Every Russian belt-fed machine gun past the RPD has a right-side belt feed, not the left-side depicted. Look it up on google. Just wondering if this "Trivia" fact is illegal information here... Sgt. Kamarov 22:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I think its converted to left-side feed, VERY, VERY rare. But awesome, and no, you cannot state that in the article. HighbornBEN10 22:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's rare to the point where it doesn't exist. The PKP is a relatively brand-new machine gun, and only used in Russia. I have yet to see a modern Russian machine gun have a left-side belt feed, especially in the PK series. Even PK's chambered in 7.62 NATO (i.e., Polish manufactured) retain the right-side belt-feed. Just thought I'd clarify. And there is no possible way to convert the feed on a machine gun not intended to be converted. Also, why would the charging handle be on the left side when pretty much every machine gun has it on the right side? Just thought I'd clarify. The mirrored appearance is most likely deliberate as the average 12 year old will probably complain because it's "different" - Sgt. Kamarov 08:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) First of all I feel deaply insulted by that slight about 12 year olds. Secondly I agree it is a grave error mayd by IW so complain to them to patch it. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 22:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Levels Confusion The PKP is truly unlocked at level 30, or 30 is the weapon level of the PKP in the picture? because there is some confusion with the two things. RC95 15:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I believe it’s unlocked at level 30 because I've seen video of it a COD XP and I am fairly sure the build there went only to level 30 - Guest So? Now that MW3 is out, someone should complete the page. :The game hasn't even been out for a week :| It will get completed just give it time. 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Could someone tell me if you get your level up fast? Because I just watched a gameplay video of the AK-47, and the guy WAS AT LEVL 68!!! : Wrong Firing Sound The original one is the MP7's Packers4Ever talk 02:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 18:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC)I added a line about the PKP's longer range compared to the other LMGs, why was it removed? Stop adding false information The recoil on the PKP is not visual. Stop adding that bullshit. You'll have to provide a source / evidence, mate. 21:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :And swearing in a comment is not the best way to get a point across. 21:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :"You'll have to provide a source / evidence, mate." :How about you tell that the guy that added it? http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=PKP_Pecheneg&diff=1383595&oldid=1383301 :That entire paragraph wasn't written by one person alone, y'know. You had no reason to delete it. Like I said, if you present a source then I'm sure that your edit would be allowed. However, popular opinion seems to be that the recoil is visual. 21:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :It was written by one person: "Volcanus, Lord of Volcanoes" :It's not an opinion that the recoil is visual, it's wrong. Just shoot it at a wall and you'll see it (especially with rapid fire). Or read this if you don't know what visual recoil and gun kick is: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Recoil :Let me set a few things straight: :Volcanus, Lord of Volcanoes wrote the part about the ACOG Scope. The part that he made is highlighted in red. He did not write the entire paragraph. I am aware what kick and visual recoil are. Otherwise I wouldn't have undone your edits. :You can't go deleting entire paragraphs without a good reason. In this case, you haven't given a source, which is required when you make an edit like the one you did. Go ahead and make a video to prove it or something. Until you present evidence, the page stays as it is. :Again, you can't just claim that something is wrong without giving your information. So far, you haven't actually explained how the recoil isn't visual, you just keep insisting your point. :Thanks, 21:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :So, you don't even know how this wiki works? Look: http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=PKP_Pecheneg&diff=1383595&oldid=1383301 :He added the part about the ACOG ''and ''the recoil. ''He ''added this without "presenting evidence". Obviously you don't know the difference between visual recoil and gun kick. The AK-47 has visual recoil, it's the firing animation. The PKP has gun kick, the sights move away from the center of the screen. :I'm done with you. I've made my points, but you're just getting to the point were you're almost trying to insult me. You clearly don't actually read my messages very well. :My advice to you is: let it go. You're not going to get your way if you carry on like this, end of. : 21:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Eh, what? I should waste my time making a video "to prove it", but another guy is allowed to add anything he wants? Sorry, that doesn't make sense. : Hey, just relax. No need to insult me. It's not "bullshit", it was just I thought the description fitted with the PKP's recoil patterns, because the gun showed firing animation and the shots hit slightly below the iron sights. It was not an ACOG sight. Anyway, I said it was *mostly* visual, not entirely. Go see it for yourself and prove it is false or not. Alright, if it's false, it's deleted after all, nothing to worry about. And by the way, sorry if it's wrong.Volcanus, Lord of Volcanoes 18:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, hey, you're right. I've just falsely watched the recoil patterns. The gun kicks horizontally and vertically, mostly "positionally" rather than visually. So I guess I have to give my apologies :) Volcanus, Lord of Volcanoes 14:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Split the pages The PKM was added to MWR, but i don't think the PKP and PKM pages should be combined, since they are two different weapons. I could go into COD:IRL here, but it's similar to how the Mac-10 and Mac-11 pages aren't merged despite being in the same family, nor the M16A4 and the M16 pages. Prof. Sugarcube (talk) 05:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :While based on the same platform, they're obviously different guns; it goes without saying that they need separate pages. 11:08, March 15, 2017 (UTC)